


there is one impeoster amongggs

by Non Official Pieces lul (Writing01)



Series: Parody Writings [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Français | French, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2021, Parody, Song fic, Swearing, actually, dont read this its a parody, im very srrry, no happy ending, no im not, seriously dont read this, sorry - Freeform, t posing, the song is whenever whereever, yes I am, youll see wh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing01/pseuds/Non%20Official%20Pieces%20lul
Summary: My friend C wrote this in our Camp Cretaceous Discord channel upon my (very much joking) request.They did not want to be credited anonymously, much less publicly, but sorry C, as punishment for inflicting this upon me, I must in turn inflict this upon my audience and anyone unfortunate enough to stumble across this while they are trying to find some quality fanfic.I'm sorry for releasing this into the universe.Update: they made an AO3 account and now i can tag them. Haha foolish mortal.
Relationships: Bumpy/Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman/Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Series: Parody Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	there is one impeoster amongggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheriius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheriius/gifts).



> I'm sorry. GOd I'm sorry. pleas forgive me  
> im sor osryry'  
> opelase  
> oh man  
> why am i sliket hsi  
> go di jsut ant to setip  
> im sor roysro

Dairus was impost. ben not. darisu likes DINOASAUR, mais ben a le dino et pas diarus. darius est triste. so he goes to bens sleeping hours at night. not to fuck him btw because darius is more interested in dinos than scaredycat bitches. dairus opens the door. ben is already dead. he remembers that he fell off of a cliff affter being yoinked by Perdcltye. Darius is determined to commit a murder, however, so he ventures into the woods. he hears a screech. IT IS BUMPHY. Daius FROTHS for burpy. However....... and obstatlce stands in his way. it is ben. heis here. darius pulls out his katana. "good-bye Benjamin."

ben cowards. "plsx dont killm e pls i have a wife and kids"

"bruh stfu u gae" kenji shouts from out of screen Darius consisders whether it is a wise idea to kill with a witness. then he realizes his intentions are already clear so whether he kills ben or not there will be a witness anyways. thus he seductively slicese ben in half and mounts his steed, Lady Bumpington, away to victory

Meanwhile kenj is not quite sure what he just saw. "funny joke broe" he says, assuming the severed ben halves are some elaborate prank. "so funny ha . ha. ok ben time to get up" then he touches a flesh. c'est un grave erreur. what the fuck kenji why would you touch the organs

kdnji would swear revenge excpet hes way too busy processing WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED that darius kill cooldown ends and he comes back on his mighty steed. "sorry bruv i can't have any witnesses" dairus says.

"take me sweet death" kenji says, t-posing knej is died.

**Author's Note:**

> neever oculd imagine there were ony ten million way ts to love somehbody!  
> can youse im at youf eet!!  
> and that shte deal m ydearz1  
> we can alwas play be ear, and that the dal my dar
> 
> lukcy ydont fconginve them with mountains!!  
> ___
> 
> rip ben and kenji!! sorry i hurt my faves. fangz and no flmaing!!1!!  
> the song is whenever whereever by skahira (if you dont know who dat is, get da hell outta here!)


End file.
